Dangerous Betting
by PokeArt
Summary: Greed and Ed make a bet about Darius and Hienkel's "best friend relationship" when Greed looses his punishment is...a maid outfit! Looks like Ling is taking the fall for this one. (Ed x Greed! Ling and side-pairing of Darius x Hienkel)


**Dangerous Betting**

Pairing: Ed x Greed! Ling and a side-pairing of Darius x Hienkel

Rating: T for TEENS. Boy x Boy btw!

Summary: Greed and Ed make a bet about Darius and Hienkel involving their "best friend relationship'' when Greed loses and his punishment is…a maid outfit?!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the idea, maybe? XT

Darius was sitting on the couch watching some crappy kids TV show, Hienkel was sitting on the floor near Darius's feet cleaning his glasses. Ed and Greed were crouched behind the couch whispering so the two chimeras wouldn't hear them. They would be clueless to the bet Ed and Greed agreed to fulfill.

"I bet Hienkel will be the one to make the first move!" Greed whispered between sharp closed teeth, his lips pulled back into an adorable smirk that if he really wanted to he could convince Father to lick his boots. He did wish to do so, but you know Father…scary.

Ed lifted an eyebrow in questioning, wondering if this bet was worth the consequence if he lost. He also was wondering how Ling managed such an unmanly, yet cute smirk. He shook his head to clear his weird thoughts. "Nah. Darius totally will make the first move!" Ed whispered harshly back, opening his mouth so Greed could hear him better.

Greed paused to stare into Ed's small opened mouth. Ed closed his mouth and blinked, listening to Darius laugh at the TV. Greed shivered, Ling was pressing against the mental border, trying to take control, trying to distract Greed from Ed. Greed snorted quietly, easily pushing Ling back and forgetting what he wanted. "Then a Bet it is eh?''

Ed nodded and grinned as evilly as he could. "Yeah, whoever loses has to wear…" Ed leaned in as whispered, Greed could barely heard what he said, Greed tried to fight off Ling's sudden mental attack, Ling fought back, and all both of them heard was "…outfit. Sound good?"

Ling forced a nod and slowly closed his eyes, painfully. Ed blinked, Greed never closed his eyes…that must mean! "LING!" Ed whispered as quietly as he could and tackle hugged Ling. Ling laughed slightly, knowing Hienkel had heard them. Greed growled and pouted in the mental corner, and decided he needed a break anyway. Ling let out a happy sigh and hugged Ed back.

"Sounds good Edward." Ling said and pulled himself up, the clingy Ed following. Darius lifted his eyebrows and turned his neck to look at both of them. Hienkel just scoffed and put his glasses back on.

"What sounds good? You cooking us some food Gre-er…Ling?" Darius paused once he noticed Ling's closed eyes. Ed released Ling and flipped over the couch, sitting next to Darius.

"Yeah. I'll cook some food!" Ling smiled and gave Darius a thumbs up before darting off into the kitchen. Hienkel cleared his throat.

"You both know that Ling can't cook worth a shit right?" Hienkel tilted his head up to Darius and cleared his throat again. Ed put a fist to his mouth to stop his laugh and blew air out of his nose. Darius paused after Ed's weird nose breathe thing. Hienkel glared at Ed while a slight blush clawed its way onto his cheeks. Darius was completely oblivious.

Ed snorted and blew off Hienkel's glare. "Yeah, I'm just happy Lings in control for a while"

Darius and Hienkel gave him that special look and both of them laughed when they heard Ling swear as several pots and pans smash to the ground. Ed looked from the couch at the kitchen entry way…Ling barely cursed, and never when it was about food. Ed sighed, hoping Greed hadn't taken over quite yet.

Hinekel pulled himself onto the couch in between Ed and Darius. Ed took that moment to shove Hienkel into Darius's lap, Hienkel yelped as he reached out for balance, his hands wrapped arm Darius's neck. Ed quickly jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen laughing loudly. Darius stared down at Hienkel's bright red face and grinned a chimp-like grin.

Ed grabbed Ling and pulled him into the room just as Darius leaned down and pressed his lips against Hienkel's, making Hienkel jump and moan slightly with pleasure. Ling stared for what seemed like a millisecond before opening his mouth as a choked out squeal escaped. Ed laughed even harder. Hienkel and Darius ignored Ed's loud laughter and Ling's weak squeal, taking the kiss deeper, opening both of their mouths. Ling's squeal grew when the kiss deepened, Ed knew that if he didn't get Ling out of that make-out session he would faint. Ed pulled Ling back into the kitchen and laughed in his face.

"HA! Greed, Ling! You have to wear the MAID SUIT!" Ed fell to the floor laughing. Ling eyes were slightly open already, they widened at the mention of a maids suit. His cheeks burned a bright red and he felt very uneasy _down there_. Greed took the opportunity to take Ling's body over.

"The what suit now." Greed hissed, his cheeks still slightly pink. Ling's mind went crazy at the thought of himself in a maid suit...with some imagination involving Ed. Greed glared angrily at Ed, he hadn't agreed to a maid suit! But wait…he didn't really hear what the punishment was in the first place…but a maid suit?! Ed, being the sly devil his is, knew that Greed would never be caught seen in a maid suit, that way he was guaranteed the sight of Ling in the suit. Ed chuckled and glared right back at Greed.

"Yep, I wanna see you in it right after dinner!" Ed got off the floor and peeked into the room where Darius and Hienkel were. Greed stood, surprised and very angry, while Ling was rolling around in his mind with a bright red cheeks and his was _very aroused. _Ed piped up and turned his head toward Greed. "And you are making dinner, right?" Ed flashed puppy eyes.

Greed rolled his eyes and snorted. He was supposed to give orders! Not take them! Greed opened his to argue but a loud moan came from the other room, Greed knew that they had moved on to licking each other, he remembered his old friends, his "pawns", doing the same thing not long ago. Greed huffed and mumbled aggravated words but still began to cook as told to do.

Maybe more chapters late. I'm being lazy. Is it good so far? This is my first time writing a fanfic...whoo?


End file.
